Bite Me
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Faye is bitten and unfortunately Spike is the only one to attend to her. [lemonlime] Oneshot.


**Title: Bite Me**

Pairing: Spike x Faye

Rated: **M** (went from Lime to Lemon in under 10 seconds)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to these two except for the plot of this story (being horniness.)

Summary: Faye is bitten and Spike tries to treat her. She freaks. Let the fun ensue.

* * *

"Hold still would ya?" Spike bellowed over his shoulder as he locked two ankles together.

"No! It hurts!" Teary eyed, Faye shot back a pathetic glare as she dug her nails into the cushions on the couch.

"It's going to." The man held her legs down firmly with one hand while the other attacked the problem. "Is it my fault you were bit by a snake?"

"Yes!" Faye was seething. How could he even think it wasn't his fault? He was the one that told her to go farther out in the desert because he had to urinate. Being bashful about relieving himself didn't point huge arrows at her for fault. That was all him. And she was suffering because of it.

He tried again with the antiseptic to merely clean it and once again he felt her legs buck up. "Stop moving, you pain in my ass."

"YOU!" Red in the face, the woman tried to reach for any and everything that would cause bodily damage to the man straddling her legs. It felt like a boulder was weighing down on her though and she no doubt figured he was happy about making her immobile. Getting ready to shout at the bounty hunter some more she sputtered. "W-wait a minute, how's that supposed to get out the poison?"

"It's not."

Faye paled. "Well then how…" She was cut off when Spike started to reach for her thigh again.

"You either have to suck out the poison or take an antidote." Raising his arms up in the air when she wiggled again, he sighed. "And as you can see there isn't a single antidote in my back pocket."

A red lip pouted. "As far as I know that is." Spike glared and she doubled her own.

"You actually think I'm that sadistic?" Faye looked at the multi colored eyes and saw hurt in them. Yeah, that was probably just a rouge to throw her off.

"Sometimes," Mumbling Faye broke her gaze with the cowboy and just watched how the wall on the left turned into something interesting instead.

Spike didn't give her a reply possibly because there was nothing to say. While her eyes absorbed something a little greenish with a yellow tinge on the wall, she grimaced when she felt someone touch her leg. It felt warm and soft, something she hadn't been expecting from the cowboy's hands. Even if they were rough from breaking nose cartilage on bounties faces, they were amazingly gentle. Biting her lower lip, she tried to think of something else, anything just so he could put the antiseptic on when something occurred to her. "I can't suck the poison out myself." Spike gave her an eyebrow raise and stopped his hands from moving on her one leg. "What?"

"You're just now realizing this?" He asked, not in the least bit amused but still holding a sarcastic note that shrilled up her spine. So what if he had the gift of touch that very well if used correctly could make her moan. It wasn't like she wanted it. Faye could have sworn there was a voice that called 'Liar' which echoed off every wall of the ship.

"No. I – well it's not like your going to." The words rolled out into a huff of frustration as she crossed her arms and glared.

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Because you're Spike. Spikes don't ever help Fayes." She nodded as if to make it sound like a common thing taught in school as "vinegar with water."

"Oh? And why exactly would you see it that way if I'm the one trying to" Before she could hear him finish, her eyes glanced down to find that he was swabbing the bite wound while they'd been talking. 'He tricked me!'

"You sneak!" Trying to scramble up from where she was lying, Faye ended up stumbling off the couch and landing flat on her back, Spike peered over the couch watching her.

"That wasn't so smart now was it?" He reached his hand down, grabbing hers before she could actually consider refusing and pulled her up, their faces nearly colliding. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Was he giving her the bedroom eyes?

That was when she felt it. The softest touch she'd ever felt, that ran slowly up her milky cream thigh until it sat just in her lap. She tried not to gulp back the fear that was bubbling in her throat nor did she want to show any sign that she wished to continue with…whatever it was that he was doing.

Once again, Spike seemed to notice the hesitation in her fidgety movements and leaned down so his lips were a millimeter a way from hers. He was going to kiss her! Or she was going to kill him for teasing her. Either way she looked at it, she was never going to look at the cowboy quite the same way again.

This time however, Faye was surprised to find the cowboy who was confident enough to do those purposeful strokes, hesitating at her lips. It didn't take her long to realize what she had to do and before she could stop herself, she rushed up and closed the rest of the space between them. His lips were soft, not that she thought they were hard but she hadn't thought she'd feel like staying like that forever against him. His tongue rolled around against her lips until finally slipping through them when she parted with permission. Tasting and toying, he moaned when he felt her tongue fighting back. She was a woman with attitude and pride and he loved it.

Her fingers started to rake up his back, feeling muscles twitch and tense as the kiss turned one of a heated volcano. She could feel her toes curling in her boots as she worked her legs around his lap while he placed her bottom against his groin. She moaned when she felt the heat of herself touching his growth. Most of his attention was focused on her neck now as she let one hand fall to touch the crotch of his pants, making him lose it.

"You sure a Spike can't get a long with a Faye," He whispered against her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Because I really do think this Spike would like to meet your Faye." She would have laughed at his pathetic joke but didn't find it all too funny when he flicked a finger over a hardened nipple. His hand had managed to sneak inside her shirt while she was busy with those kisses of his.

"You really are a sneak." Though at the moment, she truly didn't give a damn if he was a sneak, thief, cop or whatever so long as he kept up his ministrations.

And he did. Oh how he did. With just a few flicks of his hands, her shorts were slipped opened, panties, thin and silky, were ripped off as he slid his still clothed member against her, making her groan. "Dear God, you're trying to kill me." Faye moaned as she attacked the zipper of his pants while he chuckled darkly, his lips attacking her earlobe, which made it even harder to concentrate on the damn buckle of his pants. After fusing for what felt like forever, the zipper came down, the buckle undone as she slipped her hand passed the fabric and grabbed a warm thick cock that made her lick her lips. "Now." She squeezed lightly, making Spike's eyes fly shut as he moaned. "No…more…teasing." She put emphases on each word with a jerk of her hand on him; his head fell down against her shoulder.

Two hands grabbed her petite hips and picked her up slightly, her entrance now hovering over what she needed inside of her. And soon.

Soon came much earlier than she expected as she gasped when he filled her completely. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he started to buck up and grind their hips together.

Their motions knocked over pillows on the couch as the furniture squeaked its protests under the movements. Dark strands danced about emerald eyes as sweat started to trickle against her forehead and she noted the way Spike's eyes hazed over, probably a complete mirror of hers.

Giving an angle, Spike thrust up again and nailed the sweet spot in Faye that had her mind gyrating. Head fallen back, she could feel her release coming soon, oh so soon that she felt her hips picking up speed, urging the cowboy below her to follow – and he did. Each thrust was met with an even fiercer one. Breath trickled out in short gasps as hands clasped against Spike's broad shoulders. Something inside, deep inside burned and coiled, waiting to explode until nothing but light shrouded her mind and tensed her body.

Soon that light was all she could see as she screamed in pleasure, body tensing while an orgasm took over. Spike continued to pump, fluid motions swift thrusts until he could feel himself reaching the wave that Faye was currently riding. She could feel it and pushed her hand down where they meet intimately and pressed against the swelling of her folds and squeezed down on Spike's thick manhood. He howled in release, sending Faye even further into her orgasm. Never in her life had she felt something like that.

Minutes ticked by until finally their bodies sagged against one another. A padded thumb rubbed on Faye's thigh. Looking down, Faye noted the bite and was surprised to find that it was already starting to heal thanks to the ointment. "But I thought that-" Spike took that moment to kiss her mouth, thoroughly enjoying its sweet taste before pulling back to see a bewildered but sated Faye in his lap.

"The snake was never poisonous, the only reason it bit you was because you stepped on it." He watched as the words stated were absorbed into her mind and watched as her face started to turn red with anger.

"Then why would you let me believe that I was poisoned?" She poked a finger into his chest.

Spike was even phased and reached out to twist one of her pert nipples. He enjoyed the squeak that came from the woman sitting on him and still throbbing inside her. "Well, would you have believed me if I told you that? A moment or so ago you were going on that I might have left you to die while I hid an antidote." Faye rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Instead she moved her hips a little more. This seemed to stir some already sensitive nerves awake and made the cowboy moan as she herself bit her lower lip.

"Would you have sucked out the poison? If it was a poisonous bite, I mean." Faye watched as lust filled Spike's multicolored eyes. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he lifted her thigh up, losing the connection with her and kissed where she'd been bitten.

"Answer your question?" Faye nodded dumbly. Too busy was she feeling quite heated again that she didn't realize Spike pushing both her thighs up on his shoulders.

"What are you-" Legs hooked over to lie on his back, Spike pulled down the shorts toward her thighs and leaned down to breathe against her mound. She sucked in a breath as he kissed her wet channel.

"I think this may be poisonous," a smirk tugged at his lips as he looked up to find Faye watching him intently. With hair mused about her head, lips swollen from the bruising kisses and eyes heating him with just a stare, he was turned on more by the sight before him than he'd ever felt before, "deathly even." He said voice thick with arousal.

"Then do something about it," Faye whispered. Already losing herself again, she felt his lips touch her folds and her eyes fluttered shut.

It seemed Faye hadn't been bitten by a snake but something else. Much more dangerous, she been bitten by a cowboy with hungry eyes and a nerve wracking tongue.

"You taste good," Spike mumbled "too bad I can't do this every time you run from medicine." She heard the smirk even though he was busy drilling against her clit with his tongue.

A smirk appeared on her own pink lips and she worded something out that Spike took to do with pleasure "Bite me."

Fin


End file.
